Rínnan
The Rínnan are an isolated Dunaan Magister Family, who live in the Rín. History The Rínnan as a Family originated as a splinter group of the Núnnin Family, for reasons not fully understood, but what records do exist point to a period of persecution of magic users. Sometime during the Zenith Era, they migrated north from the Nún, and into the steep mountains of the Rín. The Rínnan carved their home deep into the mountains of the Rín using their magical prowess. They became isolated, and during the Lyrian Occupation of the Dún, were completely ignored. As the Lyrian Empire collapsed, the Rínnan grew bold, and began to expand into the Nún until the Núnnin and the Rínnan formed an alliance to protect themselves from the other Families. After the Dún was conquered by Rónar Rónnan, this alliance would expand to include other northern states such as the Tóbh, and the Jún. In a political masterstroke, the Dún as a nation was dissolved, and a new High King was elected. The Rínnan have since played a critical role in the politics of the Dún. Culture The Rínnan are extremely closed off by nature, being one of the few Families to not accept any outside entrances. Their culture is based around the academic, and one's social status is the result of their brain, not their body. Scholars of the arts, of science, mathematics, architecture, magic and much more, most of their lives are spent in the pursuit of knowledge. Trading records at the time suggest that Rínnan, through extrenous contact, began to emulate Dramer behaviour, getting involved in local politics for their own survival. No Dramer influence in the area has ever been officially proven. The Rínnan, in particular, practice magic not as an art, as the Dramer do, or a weapon, like the Navar do. They practice it regimentally, as a technical exercise. Their magic has very little practical application, and is studied purely academically. As a result, while most Rínnan have a more than adequate grasp of magic, they are usually incapable of utilizing their talent. Politics Internally, the Rínnan are led by the best and the brightest - or more accurately, those who claim to be the best and the brightest. This usually consists of the eldest and strictest, until a new generation of Rínnan finally get sick of the elders and throw them out. As most of them are unable to carry out their own revolutions, the Rínnan are enormously fond of assassination. Those who are considered to be the best and brightest are inducted into the Order, an elite group of magisters. As the Order inducts it's own members, it rarely, if ever, elects someone with a contrasting opinion. The Order rarely actually make decisions pertaining to the well-being of the Rínnan, and instead focus on external politics - manipulation of the other Families, the Dún as a whole, and other states. As such, it's members are power hungry and manipulative - perfectly suited for their jobs. Economics The Rínnan are an economically insignificant faction. Their exports usually consist of art, books, and other luxuries that are pretty but usually ignored. Despite the fact they have little economic relevance, they are extremely rich, and hoard a considerable amount of wealth. Notable Members